


Harmless Fun

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [270]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaus is with his siblings spending "family time" together because Elijah thinks they should. They keep trying to hold a conversation only for Klaus to ignore them completely, distracted by his phone that keeps pinging. Rebekah, after what feels like the billionth time of Klaus missing questions and smiling/smirking at his phone, steals said phone and finds out he had been texting Caroline the whole time. Canon related or not- up to you
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [270]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Eyebrows raised, Klaus just leaned back in his chair, his fingers steepled before him. “I don’t know what you mean, Bekah.”

She scoffed, tossing his phone back like it burnt her hand. “And you call me sentimental. I thought we came here to start a new life as a family, Nik, not to drag bits of bloody Mystic Falls with us.”

Elijah watched them bicker with a growing confusion, and he set down his teacup when their barbs made no more sense to him. “Dare I ask?”

“He’s been texting the cheerleader,” Rebekah answered with a sneer. “He looks down on me for wanting to enjoy prom and pretend to be a normal teenager for one night, yet he gets to act like a child with a crush.”

Frowning, Elijah was shocked to find Klaus’s neck flushed red - a sure sign of bashfulness he’d not seen in centuries. “Niklaus?”

But his phone chimed, and Klaus waved him off. “Don’t worry about it, ‘Lijah,” he said breezily as he stood to leave their tea. “Just a bit of harmless fun.”

Rebekah wasn’t willing to let it drop, however. “If she steps foot in New Orleans, I’m leaving for an extended trip. You might think you were discreet with your little romp in the woods, but I assure you that you were _not_.”

Absolutely bewildered, Elijah didn’t even know where to begin. With another bracing sip, he met Rebekah’s gaze with a baffled one of his own. “Who is _she_?”


	2. Bewildered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Sequel to Harmless Fun pls! Caroline comes to NOLA and Klaus is utterly besotted

Elijah frowned at the extra place setting, perfectly arranged in its disuse. “Where is Niklaus this evening?”

Scoffing, Rebekah just sipped her wine. Kol, however, was absolutely gleeful at knowing something Elijah didn’t. “A fetching young visitor caught his eye at the club tonight, a pretty little blonde thing I seem to remember from Mystic Falls. I got the impression they wanted to…catch up.”

“Caroline Forbes.” He’d made a point to remember the name after the first conversation dwelling upon Niklaus’s new phone habits, especially given Rebekah’s insistence that the girl would most likely make an appearance in New Orleans. Apparently, she was correct. “While I have no doubt he’s one for the occasional distraction, I find it hard to believe his suspicion would allow for such an attachment so familiar with our family.”

Both his siblings rolled their eyes, leaving it to him to find out the truth for himself - but what he found didn’t do much to clarify anything.

It took him three days to come across them, walking together amidst tourists Niklaus would usually threaten to kill for treading on his shoes. Instead, he was grinning as he held his elbow aloft for Miss Forbes to hold. She seemed to be telling a story while he listened in rapture, dimples deep in his cheeks. He kept expecting them to notice him, or at least being watched, yet they just appeared to be none the wiser. Perhaps they simply didn’t care to distract themselves from each other.

No, if anything, Elijah only had more questions. He did like seeing his brother smile, though.


End file.
